


Drunk Confessions

by Tygermane



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, barnes is a shameless flirt, bucky barnes is a ladies man, bucky is normal, chunky reader, feel good, mention steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermane/pseuds/Tygermane
Summary: Bucky and reader are friends who work together, Bucky has a thing for the reader, who doesn't think he does. They go out drinking one night, and reader has something bad happen Bucky wants to make her feel better, but can't. Ends up at her door after close, 3 sheets to the wind, wanting to make sure she's ok.





	Drunk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my DenmarkxReader fic, you may recognize this. I did make some changes, but, it's still pretty much the same fic. When I was reading it, it kind of made me think of pre-soldier Bucky, so I decided to make it a modern AU. Hope you all still enjoy it!

It was just another normal day at the office for you. You got up, got ready and left for work, you had been busy all day with paperwork and you were so tired of it, you decided to take a lunch. You sat there, nibbling on your food while reading the new book you had picked up from the library, when an all too familiar face walked in.

"Hey, what's up, _____?" Bucky asked his friend as he sat down to join her for lunch.

"Not much. Just eating and enjoying a good book." You smiled as you placed the bookmark in between the pages you were currently reading, so you wouldn't loose your place.

"Whatchya got?" He asked, grabbing your lunch box and rummaging through it.

"Sure, help yourself. Thanks for asking." you replied, rolling your eyes.

"Aw, come on, you always make the best lunches. You know, If you'd make my lunches I wouldn't have to steal yours." He smirked, his mouth full the sandwich he had just taken a bite out of.

"Bucky, I'm not going to make your lunch every day, get your girlfriend to do it." You gave him a half hearted glare, stealing your lunch back.

"I would, but I broke up with her." he sighed, obviously not too upset about it, still eating the half of the sandwich he had managed to steal from you.

"Seriously? Again? What was wrong with this one?" You asked with a heavy sigh and a shake of your head. It seemed as of late, Bucky was going through women as fast as you went through books.

"The lunches she made sucked." He winked and you rolled your eyes and sighed, again.

"No seriously, what was wrong with this one? She was smart, pretty, skinny, so what could have possibly been wrong with her?" You asked.

"I don't know,I guess I just got bored with her." He said with a shrug and uninterested tone.

"Maybe you should, you know, not date for a while." You said, giving him a feigned look of concern as you gently pat his hand.

"That might not be a bad idea.But, that's only gonna happen on one condition." He smirked, now looking back at you.

"What's that?" You smiled back, whenever Bucky smiled, you couldn't help but return it.

"You, my dear, have to be my friend with benefits." he said as he leaned in closer, wrapping both of his hands around the one that you had set atop his, and winked at you.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your gonna have to keep on dreaming." You smirked, puling your hand away and patting his cheek rather roughly.

"Aw, come on, _____, don't be like that. We'd be great together and you know it." His pleading almost sounded genuine, but you knew better than to think Bucky was actually interested in you. You'd seen him use this tactic on so many of the girls around the office and in the bars, you knew better than to actually fall for it. Not to mention, you two were best friends and you knew better than to think he'd hit on you for real.

"Come on Bucky, you should know that I can't bare disappoint all those other guys lined up outside my door." You smiled as you stood up, gathering your lunch and book and walked off. He smiled as he watched you leave, part of him wishing you had left the rest of your lunch.

 

It was about seven in the evening when you got a text from Bucky.

~Up for a drink?~

~Sure, when & where?~

~The usual place, in about an hour.~

~Sounds good, see you then.~

 

You smiled, putting down your book and getting up from the couch so you could get dressed to meet up with Bucky. You were a little hesitant at first to agree to meet up, but you figured it was Friday and if you let him go alone, he'd end up in some strange woman's bed, at least this way, you could remind him that he needed to stay single for a while and give up on on all those night stands, at least for one full week. Once you were dressed and ready, you headed out. You got to the pub twenty minutes early and found a seat at the bar. You ordered a beer while you waited, using your phone to go through your various social media accounts.

"Can I buy you another beer?" You turned to see a tall brunette standing next to you.

"I'm good, thanks though." You smiled politely, turning back to look through your phone.

"Come on, don't be like that. Beautiful lady like you, sitting here all alone, looks to me like you could use some company." He smiled. You took a swig of your beer and raised an eyebrow as you turned back to look at him.

"How much do you get?" You asked, setting your elbow on the bar and placing your head against your hand, cocking your eyebrow at the man as you gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a slightly nervous look overtaking his features.

"Your friends,” you pointed at the snicker group of boys behind him, ”how much do you get for getting my number?"

"What are you talking about?” he gave a nervous laugh as he looked back at the group, then back to you. He had clearly never done this before. “I get the joy of getting to know you." his eyes darting to the sides, avoiding looking at you directly.

"Yea, I'm sure that's it.” you replied with a sarcastic tone. ”Seriously though, how much are they gonna give you? Or was it just a plain dare between drunks?" You gave him a fake sweet smile.

"It's not like that." He said, trying to make his smile look genuine and more natural. You peered over his shoulder again, to look at his group of friends who were still, whispering and chuckling amongst themselves as they watched the two of you interact.

"That's not what it looks like from here. Look, if I give you my number will you go away and not bother me anymore." You turned back around to the bar and began digging through your purse looking for a pen.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him turn to his friends and try to give them a subtle thumbs up, but not being that discreet about it. You rolled your eyes and let out a heavy sigh as you wrote a bogus number down on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Now, go back to your friends, and let me enjoy my beer in peace." You shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks chubs." He winked as he turned to go back to his friends, then stopped and turned back to you saying, “You know, if you weren't such a bitter, old bitch, you might not have to sit at the bar all alone, pathetically waiting to get hit on.” Then he turned and strutted back to his friends, crumpling up the napkin and throwing it on the floor.

"Asshole." you growled as you downed the last of your beer, flagging down the bartender and ordered a shot of something much stronger, your good mood now completely destroyed by what he said.

"That's my girl. Getting the hook up." Bucky smiled, patting your back as he sat down next to you.

"Yea, lucky me." You said, your voice dripping in sarcasm as waiting for the bartender to bring your drink.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Nothing.” you sneered, throwing back the shot and ordering another one and Bucky ordering a beer.

“Come on, you don't just get in to a bad mood for nothing.” He said, looking at you, then at the man he had just seen walk away from you.

His attention was brought back to the bar as the bartender placed the drinks in front of the two of you, Bucky paid for both before you had managed to get your wallet out of your purse. You were still a little distracted and thrown off by the man's comments, looking for your wallet while trying to hold the tears back, made it difficult to find anything in your purse.

Seeing Bucky pay for the drinks, you stopped fishing through your purse and set it aside. You grabbed your shot and quickly downed it. You took one more look at the man who had just fake hit on you and glared. They were still laughing and shooting occasional looks your way. You knew they were laughing at your expense and you weren't going to sit in the bar and watch it any longer.

“You know, I think I'm just gonna go home, I'm kind of tired." You said,grabbing your purse and getting ready to stand up.

"What? Why? I just got here. You can't leave now." Bucky looked at you, eyes full of concern, then they quickly shot to the group of men you had just been looking at.

"I know, I'm sorry, maybe another time." You said, getting up from your seat.

"Does this have anything to do with that guy that was here just a minute ago?" He asked, still glaring at the group.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" You replied with a defeated sigh, still trying to fight back the tears.

"Damn it, ______, sit down and talk to me. What did he say to you?" Bucky said, grabbing your hand and forcing you back onto the stool.

"You wouldn't understand." you said, avoiding looking at him. You hated seeing him look at you like that. Pure pit. You hated more than anything, when people felt sorry for you. You always thought it was because you were the single, fat girl who couldn't get herself a boyfriend because she didn't have the motivation to stick to any kind of diet or exorcise plan.

"Why wouldn't I?" He really wanted to know what was going through your mind, he wanted to help and you not opening up to him frustrated him to no end.

"Because you just wouldn't." you said, trying not to get upset again, but Bucky kept you seated by putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Come on, give me some credit here, will you? We've been friends for how long? How can you say I wouldn't understand?" he asked. You finally looked up at him, and there it was, the look of pity you hated to see on people when they looked at you. You quickly looked back at the ground, the look on Bucky's face hurting you more than you thought it could.

"Because, Bucky, now will you please drop it, I just want to go home." you answered, biting your lip to prevent it from quivering as your vision blurred from the tears that started to form.

"Because why?" his brow furrowed with the concern that you mistook for pity. He was now demanding an answer from you, Bucky never talked to you as sternly as he was now.

"Just because." You finally looked up at him, the tears freely falling now. Bucky was caught off guard by the tears, it had been so long since he had seen you cry, his look of concern quickly changed to one of determination. He was even more determined now to get some answers out of you.

"That's not good enough, just tell me why, damn it!" He demanded as he gently placed both hands on your cheeks, forcing you to look at him, and that's when you couldn't take it any more. The look on his face was to much and you caved.

"Because you're not fat! You're not the one that gets hit on for dares and as a joke, ok! You're not the one who gets called names and gets to watch all your friends have boyfriends and girlfriends while you pretend to be happy for them and always get to be the third wheel. For crying out loud Bucky, you're with a different girl every damn night! That's why you wouldn't understand!” you answered almost yelling at him. Removing his hands from your face and holding onto them, standing up, you let out a sigh and continued in a much calmer, sadder tone, “Now please. Just let me go home." You gave him a pleading look. He looked at you and all you could see was the sorrow in his eyes and it hurt more than you ever thought possible. You never wanted him to see this side of you. You never wanted any of your friends to see this side of you. That's why you tried so hard to always wear a smile and be happy for them. You had to convince them that you were happy being single, you thought that maybe if you convinced your friends, you'd be able to convince yourself in the process. You now realized you'd never be able to convince yourself that you were happy remaining single. You were tired of always coming home to an empty apartment, tired of having no one to wake up to in the mornings, tired of always cooking for one, but most of all, you were tired of always being the third wheel. Seeing your friends so happy in their new relationships while you pretended to be happy without one.

Bucky let go of your hand and watched you leave. He had never seen you this upset before. What angered him the most was that he never noticed you were only pretending to be happy in your situation. He was supposed to be your best friend. He was supposed to know when you were hiding your feelings from him. He was supposed to see the signs, but he didn't, not once. Not until now. As he thought back on it, he now realized your comments were a guarding mechanism, a way to throw people off. They were you trying to stay strong, trying to put on a happy face for everyone, when in reality, you were depressed. You hadn't wanted to bother anyone with your feelings, hadn't wanted to take away from their joy and happiness. So you hid them and dealt with them on your own. Bucky was furious with himself for not seeing it, for being blind to your pain, then a realization hit him and he let his head fall and hit the bar. How could he have been so stupid and so blind. He realized that he was always so wrapped up in his own goings on, he never really bothered to ask you about you, really ask you about you, he always took your answers at face value, believed when you said everything was good and you were happy. He began to wonder how you felt when he told you about his nightly conquests and how he couldn't find one that was worth trying to build something long term with. Then he thought about, what he thought, were genuine flirtations with you, how you'd always brush him off and tease back, and he realized, that you probably thought he was only joking and teasing you.

Bucky couldn't believe what a jerk he'd been and how you were still his friend. In truth, he had secretly been pining over you for years! All he wanted to do was show you how much he cared and exactly how much you meant to him. He would use other women to distract himself with each of your rejections, wondering what he was doing that would cause you to reject him. Tonight he finally found out what it was. You didn't think he really wanted you, you thought he was only teasing and playing as your friend. He knew he was going to need something a little stronger than beer to help get through this night, and forget, just for tonight, what a complete and utter ass he'd been to you.

Quickly downing his beer, Bucky flagged down the bartender, who nodded, indicating he had seen Bucky's wave. Then once he finished serving the drinks he had been pouring, he walked over to Bucky with a smile.

“What can I get you and your friend.” He asked, his smile fading seeing the defeated look on Bucky's face.

“Give me a shot of tequila and an Irish Car Bomb.” Bucky ordered, then looked back over to the loud group of men you had been staring at earlier and glared.

The bartender nodded and left to go pour Bucky's order, quickly returning. Bucky continued to watch the group once his order arrived, quickly downing them both and ordering a few more shots.

Bucky sat there for the rest of the night, drinking beer and shots of tequila while continuing to watch the group. He watched as they would hone in on a woman who was sitting alone at the bar, usually not an overly attractive woman, in Bucky's opinion. They would play rock, paper, scissors, apparently to decide who would go up and talk to her. He watched as as they walked up to the woman and appeared to flirt with her, how she'd blush and get bashful. They'd sit next to her, order her another drink, talk to her for a few minutes, then, once she wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to the man, he'd smile and walk back to his friends. Watching as the napkin was crumpled up and thrown onto a pile of other crumpled napkins, this behavior infuriated Bucky to no end. Every time he saw one of the guys walk away from the woman he had just talked to, your sad, tear stained face would flash through his mind. He wondered if you had fallen for their trick and blushed at the false flattery.

Finally towards the end of the night and quite a few drinks later, Bucky could no longer just sit there and watch.

 

When you got home, you changed your clothes and sat on your couch to read your book, thinking this is what you should have done instead of agreeing to meet up with Bucky. You weren't sure when, but you had fallen asleep on the couch and were woken by what sounded like someone trying to break down your door. Then you heard drunken yelling in between the knocks.

"______. Open the door. Come on, let me in."

It was Bucky. You frantically got up and hurried to the door, before he started waking the neighbors. The last thing you needed after tonight was a noise complaint.

"Bucky, what the hell? It's three in the morning." You whisper yelled as you opened the door. You gasped when you saw him.

"Shit, Bucky! What the hell happened to you?" You asked as you stood beside him and put his arm around your shoulder, helping the beat up man into your apartment and over to your couch.

"I taught those bastards a lesson for you." He slurred, giving you a drunken, lop-sided smile.

"What are you talking about?" You asked confused, as you helped him fall back into your couch.

"That asshole from the bar and his friends. I beat the shit out of them for you." His smile turning into that big, goofy grin he was famous for, as you took his arm from around your neck and set it in his lap.

"All of them?" you gasped, sitting up and turning so you were now facing him.

"Yup.” he replied as he stretched.

"You seem pretty proud of yourself." you said standing up and folding your arms across your chest, adjusting so most of your weight was on one foot, causing the opposite hip to stick out slightly.

"Of course. You should see what they look like." That proud smile still plastered across his face as he looked up at you.

"Just look at you. Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" you asked, a defeated sigh escaping your lungs, your features quickly changing to one of concern, as you sat back down, next to him, you brushed the hair out of his face so you could see the damage a little bit better.

"Because they hurt you and you don't deserve to be treated like that." he said, his eyebrows furrowing as he sat up, facing you and held both your hands in his.

"That's still no reason to beat up a bunch of guys." you said, looking down at your hands in his.

"Yes it is. They made you cry, I had to do something." He raised one of his hands to your chin and lifted your head so you would be looking at him.

"I don't get you sometimes, you know that?" You smiled softly, shaking your head while letting a heavy sigh pass through your lips, before getting up and heading into the kitchen. You came back with a bowl of warm water and some old towels. Bucky's eyes watching every move you made.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." You said as you walked back into the living room with a smile. Not quite believing Bucky's story, you were sure it was because he had hit on a beautiful woman, who's boyfriend had stepped away to either the bathroom or to smoke and when he came back, he found Bucky in his seat, not being too keen on the attention a stranger was giving his girl, he threw the first punch.

"There's the smile I love so much." still watching you as you sat down beside him once again.

"This might sting a little." You said as you put some peroxide on a towel so you could start disinfecting the cuts on his face.

"I know. What would I ever do with out you, ___?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist, while he buried his head in your chest and hugged you.

"Bucky, what are you doing? You're getting your blood all over my shirt. Come on, just let me clean you up and get you to bed." You squeaked, pushing him away from you and forcing him to sit back up and pushing him away from you, not being entirely comfortable with Bucky getting that touchy-feely with you.

"Really? After all this time, you're finally going to let me in your pants?" He asked, his hands making their way back to your hips so he could pull you closer, again.

"Bucky, you're drunk. Now stop and just let me clean you up." You said removing is hands and finally applying the towel with peroxide to his cuts, then you started cleaning the blood off his face, doing your best to ignore the way he was staring at you.

His staring was making you slightly uncomfortable, he had a gentle smile tugging at his lips and his eyes looked at you like as if you were the oxygen he needed to survive. So you were more than a little relieved when you had finally gotten his face and hands all cleaned up.

"There we go, all cleaned up." you gave him a nervous smil, putting the towels in the water and getting up to take everything back into the kitchen.

"______?" He said from the living room, his tone all of a sudden very serious and sounding almost sober.

"Yea?" You asked, walking back into the living room.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, watching you as you helped him off the couch and into your room. The look on his face very serious, which concerned you a little, but you just ignored it, passing it off as another drunk moment.

"Of course you do. Come on, lets get your drunken ass into bed." You replied as the two of you began walking towards your bedroom.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words?" He asked playfully, pulling you into a hug and nuzzling into your neck. If you didn't know any better, you could have sworn he had placed a few kisses there before you managed to stand him up straight again.

"Come on Bucky, your drunk, stop fooling around." a slight hint of irritation to your voice, you were used to his sober teasing but this, you weren't anywhere near ready to handle this kind of teasing.

"You wanna know why those other girls never last?" He asked, that serious tone back in his voice as he stood up straight and looked at you.

"Why's that?" You asked, truing him around and continuing to help him back to your room.

"Because none of them were you." He smiled, holding your head in his hands, once the two of you were in your room and you were helping him take off his jacket, forcing you to look up at him. A look of complete sincerity covering his face.

"What are you talking about?" You gulped, getting a little nervous, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You. I've been trying to tell you how I feel for so long, but each time, you ignore me and just brush it off. I mean, you're just amazing. I love everything about you.” frustrated with how you refused to make eye contact, he lashed out, “Damn it, ____! Will you look at me? Please!" his plea sounding more like a whine than anything else, “I'm trying to be sincere here!”

You did as he asked and looked him in the eye, your expression quickly changing from nervous to angry.

"All right Bucky, you're drunk and this isn't funny any more. I think it's time for you to just sleep it off, all right?" You said, hoping your tone of voice would hide the aching of your heart.

You wanted to believe him, but he was drunk and you knew better than to trust the words of a drunk, especially, the words of a drunk Bucky. He was your best friend and you weren't going to let some drunken words sway you into doing something you knew you would regret the next morning. You knew that if you let yourself believe, for even a second, that what Bucky was saying was true, you'd end up in bed with him and your friendship would be ruined forever. You weren't willing to risk that for one night of pleasure, even if that night was with the most attractive man you had ever met. No, you took those feelings and buried them back where they belonged, as deep inside your heart as was possible.

"It's a good thing I'm not joking. Look, I know I'm drunk, but I'm serious." His smile was gentle, not the usual goofy smirk he always had. He then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours. You quickly pushed him away as hard as you could. He stumbled and fell onto the bed, a confused look across his face as he stared up at you.

"You're drunk! You don't know what you're saying!” your heart racing and your lungs panting, you were trying as hard as you could not to have a panic attack in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm yourself, you closed your eyes and continued, “So here's what's gonna happen. You're going to go to bed. I'm going to sleep on the couch and in the morning. When we wake up, we're going to pretend this little joke of yours never happened, got it? Now,” another deep breath as you turned and walked to the bedroom door, stopping to look at him, “good night."

"_____, please, I'm not......." But you cut him off.

"NO! I said good night." You yelled as you practically slammed the door and ran to the couch, throwing yourself into the cushions, you began to cry. Praying the pillows were muffling the sounds of your sobs so Bucky wouldn't hear. The last thing you wanted was for him to see you crying, again. You then cried yourself to sleep.

Bucky had gotten up to follow after you, but hearing our sobs when he opened the door, he decided it was best to leave you alone. He had wanted you to believe him so bad, he was willing to do just about anything. Hearing you cry, he realized he'd only hurt you more. He wanted to run and hold you, to comfort you, kiss everything better, but he knew you'd never believe him being as drunk as he was. He was just going to have to wait until the morning, so he gently closed the door, walking back to your bed, he let himself fall face first into it, hating himself more than anything and feeling that he was worse than those assholes who had hit on you at the bat.

 

You woke up the next morning, feeling much better. As you showered, you did your best to push Bucky's words out of your head, he was drunk and a playboy. You had finally managed to convince yourself that he didn't have any luck in the bar and was just looking to get laid and it didn't matter to him who's bed he shared. As you dried yourself off, you felt pretty confident that he wouldn't remember anything that happened last night and you certainly weren't going to bring it up. After finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed, you had managed to quietly sneak into your room to get some clean clothes, you decided to read for an hour, then make breakfast for the two of you.

 

By the time you were finishing putting the finishing touches on breakfast, Bucky had gotten up.

"Well good morning there sunshine. How's the hangover?" You teased, smiling as if nothing had happened last night, while you finished setting the table.

"My head feels like it wants to burst open." He groaned, letting himself fall into one of the chairs that were sitting around the table.

"You know, you'd think you'd learn." You chuckled, setting his breakfast, a glass of water and a few pain pills in front of him.

"Thanks for picking me up last night and letting me crash here. Sorry you had to sleep on the couch." he said, popping the pills in his mouth and drinking the entire glass of water, watching as you moved around the kitchen finishing up with breakfast.

"That's all right. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you there?" you asked, as you took the glass and refilled it for him, knowing he would need as much water as possible.

"Thanks for cleaning me up, too. Man, I'd love to see the other guys!" He laughed, watching you sit at the table, across from him.

"Yea, me too, knowing you, they were probably knocked out cold. Now hurry up and eat so I can take you home." You smiled, thankful that he seems to have forgotten everything about last night.

The two of you finished eating, making small talk to avoid the heavy silence that seemed to be hanging around.

"Seriously, how did you get to be such an amazing cook?" He asked as you cleared the table, watching you, as a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Practice I guess." You shrugged as you began to clean up, rinsing the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

“I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" He finally asked, curious as to what your answer would be, though he was pretty sure he knew.

"You mean besides beating those guys up? No, you were pretty hammered when we got here. You went straight to bed after I cleaned you up." you replied as you began to wash and put away the pans you had used to cook.

"So, I didn't say anything stupid?" He asked raising an eyebrow, which you missed because your back wasn't facing him. You felt your heart drop at his question.

"Not really, why?" hoping you didn't sound as nervous as you suddenly felt.

"Just curious." he hummed, his hangover seeming to be gone all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm gonna change into some jeans, then I'll take you home." You smiled, putting the last pan away, trying to leave the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Hey, ____." He said, you turned and smiled, still hoping that your nervousness wasn't coming through.

"Yea?"

"Why are you lying?" The look on his face, the most serious you had ever seen it it was almost like he was glaring at you.

"What are you talking about?" Your nervousness clearly showing on your face now, your eyes darting to the side, avoiding making any kind of eye contact. Bucky gave you a small glare, knowing you were avoiding giving him a direct answer, just like you had done last night.

"I may have been drunk, but I wasn't so drunk that I don't remember what happened.” He said, standing up and walking towards you. “I remember everything I said to you and I meant every word of it.” stopping just inches away from you and gently placing his hand on your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. You never said anything to me last night." still, you tried to avoid making eye contact with him, brushing his hand away and taking a stop back.

"Why are you being like this? Why do you refuse to believe me? And I don't want to hear because. I want a real answer from you, ___." He said, placing both hands on your cheeks, his frustration clear in the tone he was using. Tears started to well in your eyes and you turned your head, taking another step back, his hands falling from your face.

"I'm sure Steve is wondering when you're coming home. I'd better go get dressed so I can get you there." You tried to smile to hide the tears and heartache, but failing miserably at it. As you turned to walk away, he grabbed your arm and turned you back around to face him.

"______, please, why won't you just believe me?" he pleaded. You sighed, closing your eyes as the tears began to fall.

"Because, Bucky, guys like you, don't date girls like me, ok? It's a simple fact and I've accepted it." Your voice cracking as you spoke, keeping your eyes closed, to afraid to look at him.

"What do you mean, guys like me and girls like you?" He glared.

"Oh, please! Don't play dumb with me.” you snapped, looking up and returning his glare. “I've seen the girls you date, Bucky. How many of them looked like me?"

"You mean (h/c) and beautiful?" He teased, quickly trying to lighten the mood. He hated seeing you upset, he hated it even more when it was because of something he did.

"Just stop it! Please! I'm not in the mood for your jokes and teasing." You let out a small sob as you wiped away the falling tears.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" he asked, the desperation in his voice something you'd never heard before, stepping closer and grabbing you by the arms.

"Just drop it ok! This isn't funny any more!" You yelled, shrugging his hands off you, turning around and heading back towards your room.

"No! I've waited long enough for you to be ready and I'm sick and tired of waiting!" he yelled after you, finally getting fed up with your behavior.

"Ready for what?" You yelled as you turned to look at him again. “There's nothing to be ready for, Bucky! We're friends, that it!”

"To accept the way I feel about you! To believe that someone can find you beautiful and attractive and want you, all of you! Being friends isn't good enough for me anymore!” He yelled as he walked towards you. Once he was standing closer, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then, opening his eyes. continued in a softer, gentler tone, knowing that if he was going to convince you of his feelings, yelling was not the way to go about it. “Every insecurity, your beautiful smile, the way you blush at every compliment, the way you walk, the way your eyes light up when your favorite show comes on, how you try to sing along to every song on the radio whether you know the words or not, you're an amazing cook, you know all my flaws and you still put up with all my shit." He smiled, reaching out and stroking your cheek.

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this? Are my feelings just some kind of game to you?" Now you were really starting to get irritated with him, he was taking this joke of his WAY to far.

"Damn it, ____!" he yelled, then pulled you close and crashed his lips to yours.

You couldn't believe how passionate it was. His one hand wrapped around your waist while the other tangled in your hair, pulling you flush against his body. His breathing was heavy and you started to feel something poking into your waist. Your eyes shot wide open as you realized it was Bucky. Panicking you pushed him away, forcing him to stumble a few steps backwards as you stumbled back and hit the wall.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He gave you a sheepish smile as rubbed the back of his neck. Your eyes, still wide with shock, slowly dropped from his face to the slight bulge in his pants. He followed your gaze, blushing as he covered himself with his hands, realizing what you were looking at.

"Yea, sorry about that, but that's what you do to me and it's torture, do you know that?" still blushing, he recovered those few steps back to you.

Still shocked, but finding your voice, you manage to whisper out, "But all those other girls..."

"Were a distraction. They were there to keep my mind off of you until you were ready. To be completely honest, I never slept with any of them. Sure, I tried. Man, did I try, but all I could ever think about was you and I had what you would call, performance issues." He chuckled, his eyes falling to the floor, embarrassed to admit that he couldn't get it up.

You couldn't believe he was telling you this. Him. Bucky. The lady killer, having performance issues because he was thinking of you. You started to blush, finally letting yourself believe what it all meant.

"Do you know how adorable you look right now? I could just eat you up!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug, thus causing your blush to deepen.

"I......I......I don't understand? Why me? There's nothing special about me. I'm not pretty. I'm fat and disgusting." You said, placing your hands on his chest and gently pushing him away, so you were once again, free from his embrace.

"All right, hold it right there. You are not fat!" He said, you could clearly hear the irritation in his voice, looking up, it was written all over his face.

"Bucky, I'm 5'6" and 245 lbs. By all definitions, I'm fat." You sighed as you unconsciously wrapped your arms around your middle.

"Well, I disagree. See, the way I see it, that just means there's more of you to love. I love how soft you are." He stepped closer again, so his hands could roam over your body, when they reached your behind, he gave a rough squeeze, causing you to jump even closer, your hands now pressed against his chest, he took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around you, holding your body tightly against his. You swallowed hard, clearly not sure how to react to his advances. Bucky loved seeing this shy, awkward side of you. It's a behavior he's never seen from you. "Besides, I tend to like my women with a little meat on their bones. I mean, look at those hips! Perfect for bearing lots of healthy babies! Not to mention, I don't have to worry about breaking you. God, the things I've dreamed of doing to you!" He growled, whispering the last bit into your ear as his hands moved to your hips and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Bucky!" You squeaked, smiling and slapping his chest playfully.

"There's the smile I fell in love with.” He laughed, changing back to that all to familiar playful tone. “Now say it. Say you'll be my girlfriend and let me take you on the amazing date I've been planning forever, to take you on!" That confident smirk of his was back and in full force! 

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Bucky, your best friend since grade school, was confessing to you. Sure you liked him, but you had given up all hope and gave up on him a long time ago, and with the hope gone, the crush you had was buried deep behind the wall you had erected to protect yourself. With his confession you felt as if the wall was beginning to crack and crumble. The hope and feelings you once held for him were threatening to break through, but you were afraid of getting hurt again. Afraid this was all just a dream and you were going to wake up any minute from it.

"I don't know." You said, not looking him the eye, wanting desperately to yes, but the fear of getting hurt and finding out he was just playing a joke on you eating away at the back of your mind.

"Then will you give me a chance to prove it? Let me take you out on a few dates to win your heart." He smiled, now taking your hands in his and placing them over his heart. You could feel the beating of his heart and it was racing just as fast as yours.

You looked him in the eye, searching for any sign that he was joking or pulling your leg in some way. You saw nothing but sincerity. You could feel your cheeks burning with the blood that was rushing to the surface. You looked down, trying to hide your embarrassment and nodded. Why not give him the chance? He seemed to sincerely want, nothing more than to prove he could be your boyfriend.

"Oh, ______! I'm so happy right now!" He laughed, his hug tightening and threatening to cut off your air supply.

"Bucky......can't.......... breathe......" You gasped.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little over excited." He smiled sheepishly down at you, a little embarrassed that he was letting his emotions get the better of him. He was just so happy and excited that you were finally going to give him the chance he had been wanting for years. He was determined to show you just how much you meant to him and just how much he loved you.

"I still don't understand why you waited so long to tell me these things." you said, smiling up at him.

"You're joking, right?” He laughed. “It's because you kept turning me down! There were so many times that I honestly tried to get you to go on a date with me. Every single time, you turned me down and told me I wasn't being funny. No matter how hard I tried to convince you, you just always thought I was joking. So, I figured I'd wait, give you some time, then try again when you were ready. But, truth is, I can't wait anymore. I'm going to make you acknowledge my feelings for you no mater what! So tonight, we're going out on that date! Wear something nice. I'll pick you up around six." He gave you a wink, then smiled as he headed towards the front door.

"But don't you need a lift home?" You asked as you chased after him, watching him open the door.

"Nope. Steve's waiting outside for me. I texted him after I woke up." He winked again and you heard a horn honk from outside. Bucky blew you a kiss before he closed the door and left.

You couldn't believe this was happening. Your breathing got heavier and you let out a scream, releasing the excitement that had been building up inside you. As an added good measure, you pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. Yup, it was real. Bucky, your best friend, the guy you've had a crush on for decades, the guy every woman at the office wanted to bed, just confessed to YOU! Now, he was going to be taking you out on a date. Tonight!

You were the happiest you had been in a VERY long time and you decided that you were going to let yourself be that happy. You weren't going to do anything to convince yourself that this was a dream, or that he was just playing a cruel joke on you. You thought back to the look in his eyes when he was trying to convince you of his feelings, you believed him. You knew Bucky and you knew he would never take a joke this far. This was real and it was finally happening!

It seemed that right now, the biggest problem in your life was going to be figuring out what you were going to wear tonight.


End file.
